


A New Beginning

by momothesweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frat Boy Shiro, Graduation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Shiro's graduating and you want to celebrate the accomplishment with him. The night changes when you run into Shiro's old friend.Conclusion toMorning KissesandConstitution Check.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to round out the year with one last SFW installment of frat boy Shiro. Originally supposed to be smut, but I think this is a good conclusion and a way to address Shiro's sexuality.
> 
> I actually haven't watched the final two seasons of Voltron. The internet did its job of ruining the experience of watching a kids' show, so I'll probably wait until next year to finish it and when everyone stops talking about it. For now, I hope you enjoy this!

Graduation is a blast. From the bleachers of the stadium, you cheer on Shiro as he walks across the stage, clad in cords and stoles and a cap donning his fraternity name and graduation year. Being surrounded by his family and mutual friends makes the event that much better. It’s only natural that Shiro has good people in his life; everyone from his mother to his fraternity brothers brings an energy that radiates positivity and a touch of chaos. The alcohol that night burned in the best way possible.

Before he leaves for a family vacation, you’re able to spend one last day with him. You’ve still got a year of school to go, and if you’re being completely honest with yourself, you’re not sure about your future with him. Shiro landed a spot in a master’s program for engineering a city over. There’s no way he’s going to have time to visit you or even FaceTime you when he’s still got a couple more years of school to go. Is he going to have time for anything else at all?

You try not to think about the future as you dust off the dress you bought especially for tonight. Being an upcoming college senior means that you’re able to live off campus. It also means more student loans, but that’s another worry for later. Shiro likes it when you wear black. He also likes it when you wear the skimpiest underwear beneath your clothes, so you know he’s going to have the best time tonight with you. As you spritz on your favorite perfume, there’s a knock on the door. Of course, he’s right on time.

You answer the door to a tall, commanding gentleman, dressed in all black as well and carrying a bouquet of your favorite flower. Going to the gym regularly for most of his undergraduate career has done him good. Grinning, you take the flowers from him and stand on your toes to give him a kiss. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to give you a graduation gift,” you say.

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t read over those rules,” he muses. You giggle as he steps inside and you find a vase for the flowers. “You look beautiful.”

A year and a half of dating and he still manages to make you blush. The flowers rest comfortably in an old vase and you make your way back to him in the living room. “Thanks. So do you.”

Shiro smiles back and he comes in for another kiss. His lips are warm and taste faintly of berry lip balm. You’ve always liked the fact that he knows how to take care of himself; most men you’ve met have never even heard of lip balm or even moisturizer. 

As he’s about to slip his tongue inside your mouth, you pull back with a quiet moan and shake your head. “Whoa there, big guy. Save that for later after we eat.”

“What if I want to eat now?” he asks, wrapping a hand around your hip. “I’ve been craving you.”

“Shiro,” you whine, resisting his charm and walking backwards to your room. Mocking his voice, you say, “Patience yields focus.”

You get a laugh out of him, which buys enough time for you to finish primping. With your heels on and your clutch sparkling to match your jewelry, you beckon Shiro to follow you to the door so you can go have an amazing night out.

 

In true upscale fashion (despite all the debt you two will collectively be in once you’re done with school), you two head for the fanciest restaurant in town, drinking fine wine in candlelight. The tasty food is really the accoutrement to your conversations with him. When Shiro’s in the right mood, he can talk for hours. You adore his nonstop details about his new future home and the program he’ll be attending. He also enjoys your updates involving your current campaign and your own plans for graduation a year from now. It’s odd talking about it; you really want to bring up what will happen to the two of you, but neither of you touches the topic. It doesn’t feel right, not when you’re both savoring every bite of heavenly food and trying to live in the moment.

The night is young when you leave the restaurant with him, full of food and good spirits. Your arm’s hooked firmly around his when you suggest going to his favorite bar for even more good spirits. Shiro beams, smacking a kiss on your cheek and twirling you around on the sidewalk, under the evening sky. 

“You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

“Mm. I think you’re forgetting that  _ you’re _ the amazing one we’re celebrating tonight,” you reply.

The two of you pass by a club, bass pounding within its neon light-plastered building front. A variety of people clad in platform heels and makeup and glitter wait to get inside. It’s beautiful. Breaking free from Shiro, you dance your way past the line, looking goofy and carefree as ever. “We could dance our way to the bar, if you’re feeling up for it.”

Shiro shakes his head, laughing. He’s good at lots of things. Dancing isn’t one of them and you’re the first person to say so. Every party has proven your point. Still, it’s funny to show off a little, much to the entertainment of the people in line who are cheering you on and encouraging you to bring your boyfriend to the club. Shiro catches up to you and takes your hand, only to be stopped by someone who calls out his name.

“Shiro?”

You both turn around to a man who looks extremely out of place in a line full of fabulous people. Sure, he may have tried to fit in with his half-buttoned white shirt and shiny crystal pendant. You can give him that much. However, his slightly hunched back and one hand stuffed in his khakis scream discomfort. Shiro looks him up and down, as he would with you if you ever tried to wear something outside your comfort zone. There’s a strange pause that follows.

“Hey,” Shiro says, sounding way more reserved than you’d ever expect him to be. “It’s been a while. You look...different.”

“Yeah,” the man replies with an awkward laugh. “How’ve you been?”

“Good. Just graduated.”

“Oh, me too! Congratulations.” The man turns to you and smiles, then holds out his hand. “Sorry. I’m Adam.”

You introduce yourself as well and shake his hand. There’s a strange tension that’s come over the three of you and you’re not quite sure why. “Nice to meet you. Do you two, uh...know each other?”

Adam raises his eyebrows and glances back at Shiro, then at you. Shiro says nothing.

“I think I’m missing something here,” you say in an attempt to break the tension that seems to grow with each passing second you’re standing here. “Shiro?”

He answers with a deep sigh, keeping his eyes on Adam. “Adam and I dated before he transferred. We’ve known each other since high school.”

Your eyes feel as though they’re going to pop out of your skull. Just when you thought you knew almost everything about Shiro, he leaves out one very significant detail about him. Your first instinct is to get mad. It’s been a year and a half. He never told you about this, he doesn’t trust you, he doesn’t love you enough to let you in on who he really is. Your second instinct, though, is to be more understanding. Shiro was heavily involved in Greek life, a place that, despite the preaching about inclusivity, can be grounds for hostility if people knew about him. He was constantly around others boasting masculinity, fighting for dominance. If anyone,  _ anyone _ caught wind about this, of course you’d be worried. He’d be worried, too.

You had no idea.

“He’s really good at hiding it, isn’t he?” Adam says when you fail to find the words to go with your reaction. “I can’t believe you never told her.”

“I was planning on it!” he says, voice raised in defense. 

“Like how you were planning on telling your family about us?”

“Hey!” You squeeze Shiro’s hand still in yours, stepping closer to him and placing a hand to his chest to try and calm him down. It’s clear there’s some unsolved business between them, on top of all the things you have to discuss with him, too. “It’s a night for celebrations. You’re both graduates and we’re all out for a good time. We should keep it that way.”

The three of you exchange glances for only a second before Shiro agrees, kissing your forehead. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Shiro sounds like he’s sorry for a lot more than running into his ex-boyfriend outside a club. Now isn’t the time to talk about it, but one thing’s for sure: he doesn’t have to apologize. Shaking your head, you embrace him, moving your hips once again to the pounding music and flashing a smile. “Come on. Still wanna go to Coran’s?”

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot.” He turns briefly to Adam, pulling away from you so he can presumably bury the hatchet. “We didn’t exactly end on good terms so we might as well get some closure now. I’m sorry. For everything.”

Adam sighs, looking more relaxed after such a simple apology. Shiro’s got that effect on everyone, huh? It’s nice. Though, you can’t help but wonder what happened between them. That can be a story for another time. Not tonight. And surely, not in front of some strangers dressed to the nines.

A few of them walk by and dance with you while Shiro and Adam talk for a few more minutes. Shiro takes your hand again and you twirl right into his arms. Adam laughs.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Shiro asks.

Adam shakes his head. “It’s your night. Celebrate it with your girl. Besides, I’m supposed to meet someone here. How do I look?”

Neither of you says anything immediately following his question. Adam laughs nervously and you point to his shirt. “Maybe untuck your shirt so you don’t look like you just got off work.”

“And ruffle your hair,” Shiro adds. “Did you really just get off work?”

“No,” Adam grumbles, looking away as he runs his fingers through clean-cut sandy hair. At least he looks a touch more fitting.

“Better,” you say with a thumbs up. “Have fun and be safe tonight.”

“You too.”

With that, you and Shiro head off, and you don’t miss Shiro humming to the music coming from the club.

 

Coran’s is packed with other college graduates and people from around town celebrating their weekend off. Huddled up in a booth in a corner, Shiro drinks his favorite beer with deep satisfaction. You’ve got your favorite drink in hand, admiring how happy he looks after getting through four years’ worth of education and then some.

The encounter with Adam still lingers in your head, along with what you and he will do once he heads out and starts his master’s program. The thoughts start to pile up in your head and the alcohol isn’t exactly making it easy to brush off. Small talk and jokes aside, you ask Shiro after a short period of silence, “You and I are gonna work this out, right?”

Shiro knows exactly what you’re talking about. He sighs, rolling the half-full glass in his hands before confidently answering you, “If you’re willing to make this work, I am, too.”

That’s really all the confirmation you need. While you two haven’t been together for very long, you’re more than willing to stick it out for someone so smart and handsome and hard-working. It’s even more telling that he wants to do the same for you, too. You lean over the table to kiss him, bouncing back in your seat to take another sip of your cocktail. “Good, because I want to. I really want to.”

“I’m glad,” he says. “I guess we should start working this out by saying that I, um, I’m bisexual.”

As strange as it is to hear this now and not before you two made things official, you find comfort in the fact that he’s getting comfortable saying it himself. “I’m glad you told me. Finally,” you muse.

“I promise I was going to tell you,” he says, and you can still hear the uneasiness in his voice. “I...just wasn’t sure when was a good time to do it.”

“Hey,” you say, reaching to take his hand as you speak softer, “out or not, you’re still an amazing person. Who just so happens to be mine.”

Shiro cracks a smile and tickles your wrist. “But it doesn’t seem fair to leave you in the dark like that. You deserve to know.”

“Sure I do, but I don’t dictate when. If I did, I’m sure you would have dumped me by now.”

“Heh. I guess that’s true.” Shiro pauses, then tugs your fingers, “I still feel bad, though.”

“Don’t,” you say, bringing his hand up for a kiss. “You’re with me, you’re out, and you’re going to do great things. I love you.”

It’s not the first time you’ve said it. Still, the words warm your heart each time you do. Of all people, of all the ones you could have snatched in school, you find the best. Judging by Shiro’s face and the way he wants to bring you closer (despite the few feet of wood between you two), he feels the same way. “I love you, too.”

 

You’ve figured out how tonight will end: a few more drinks, a dance or two, a kiss that will lead to something much more in the bedroom. Though your night may have taken some unexpected turns, nothing has changed the fact that you love Shiro, and he loves you back. His ending here with you doesn’t really stop. It’s just a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful, safe New Year! Please be kind to each other and do things that will make the world a better place.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and dancing Shiro are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
